


Big Sick-y Committee

by begora1030



Series: Foreigner Hurt/Comfort [11]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: BM-centric, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matthew just wants cuddles, Multi, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begora1030/pseuds/begora1030
Summary: Matthew's sick and Taehyung has no idea how to properly take care of the younger man, but he tries his best. Little did he know Matt just wanted cuddles.





	Big Sick-y Committee

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough KARD fics out there!! So this is my contribution. Hope you enjoy.

#LAMADE

Matthew woke up groggy, which was never a good sign. He looked to his left to see Taehyung softly snoring on his own bed. Sunlight filtering to highlight the slight definition of Taehyung’s abs and the outline of his bulge. Matthew tried to sit up but had to lay back down. His head was pounding, a sharp pain like an icepick was drilling into his skull, even moving his head caused him pain. 

He must have let out a sound because Taehyung had woken up and was looking in Matthew’s general direction. “Wooj, you good?” The rough morning voice was quiet, but across the room though Matthew clutched his head in pain. It seemed like any sound was going to make the headache worse. 

Matthew heard the bed creak and Taehyung’s feet lightly pad across the floor. Their bedroom door opened and the elder must have left it open, Matthew hadn’t heard it click shut. A few minutes later, Taehyung was lifting Matthew’s upper body up. There was a glass on his bedside table and a small red pill in his hyung’s hand. 

Matthew took the offered pill and a sip of water. Taehyung had sat himself on the edge of the bed. “Hyung,” Matthew croaked out before taking another gulp of water. He tried to speak again asking for cuddles but his voice was still scratchy and raw. 

“Matthew-ah, did you party too hard yesterday with the girls?” Taehyung asked in a hushed whisper, worried his talking would hurt Matthew. Matthew just shook his head slowly. 

It was true, the girls had dragged him out but Matthew had been the designated sober member this time around. He had to watch Somin and Jiwoo down shots and happily grind on each other and him. When he had gotten back to his own dorm, because if he stayed with the girls he wasn’t going to be able to hold himself back, Matthew crashed into bed and fell right asleep. 

Matthew thought he was just dehydrated, or maybe hungry, tired, until Taehyung shifted and pushed his hand against Matthew’s forehead. “Ah, you’re burning up, Matt.” Taehyung muttered, more to himself than Matthew. “Did you kiss the girls?” 

Matthew just glared at him. They were in public, of course he couldn’t kiss the girls. But he did remember Jiwoo sticking her tongue down his throat when they got back to the dorms. Somin hadn’t been far behind either, pulling Jiwoo’s hair, hard, to make room for herself between Matthew’s legs. 

“Silly question, sorry, babe. Well, let me go text them about you being sick, honey, then we’ll get you feeling better.” Taehyung stood up, pajama pants hanging low on his hips, and walked out to call their girls and probably their manager. Matthew attempted to sit up again, this time successful in propping himself up against the wall behind his bed. 

He finished the glass of water Taehyung had given him, going to set it back on the bedside table. But he missed and the glass fell to the hardwood floor with a shatter. “Babe?” came a call from the hallway or kitchen, Matthew couldn’t tell. 

He was already trying to lean over to pick up pieces of glass when his stomach lurched. It didn’t appreciate the sudden, upside-down movement Matthew had begun. Matthew was stuck, frozen in place in fear of throwing up. 

He felt awful and couldn’t even respond to Taehyung. The older man must have finished his calls, or maybe only one, because he was rushing back to their room. He was about to step on glass before Matthew pushed out a ‘stop, hyung,’ warning him just in time. 

Taehyung left the room to grab a dustpan and wet rag. He cleaned up the glass in record time, pressing a kiss to Matthew’s forehead before throwing away the shards. Taehyung was gone for a half hour, leaving Matthew to sit in silence in their bedroom. He tried to play on his phone, but even with the blue light filter on his headache grew worse. 

Matthew decided to close his eyes and pray the medicine took effect soon. He shifted to cover himself with the comforter, the air had gotten steadily colder. Or he was getting hotter. 

Taehyung came back with a bowl in his hands, the contents steaming. Matthew assumed it was soup or rice but he didn’t think he could stomach either. Taehyung sat on his bed again, just quietly pushing a spoonful of liquid towards Matthew’s lips. “Hyung,” Matthew protested. 

“No, Matt. If you want to get better and have the medicine work properly you have to eat something, sweetheart.” Taehyung spoke firmly, the voice he used when trying to settle them down during practice or take control in the bedroom. Four people was a lot and needed someone to take charge every once in a while. 

Matthew was still reluctant, but Taehyung’s promise of becoming healthy again were outweighing the prospect of throwing up. Matthew took small sips of the broth and little bites of rice. Matthew had also put small chunks of chicken in the meal, but Matthew refused to eat them. 

“Thanks, Woojinnie,” Taehyung said as he brushed back the hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. “You can take a nap or a shower, your pick. The girls are gonna come over after lunch to see how you’re doing.” Taehyung looked at Matthew, expecting an answer to his earlier either-or question. 

Matthew didn’t know what he wanted. In all honesty, he didn’t think he’d be able to do either. He wasn’t tired enough to nap, even if he finally got the cuddles he’s wanted since waking up. Matthew also didn’t trust himself to stably stand in a wet shower for five or more minutes. He could barely move without feeling sick to his stomach, much less stand up straight. 

“Don’t wanna, ‘yung,” Matthew slurred out. His throat still hurt like a bitch and he didn’t want to talk all that much. Taehyung looked at him puzzled, “fine, you can just sit there until the girls get here and see that you’re alive.” He said it with so much finality, standing from his place and taking a blanket from his own bed to drape over Matthew. He retrieved the t.v. remote from his bedside table and tossed it to Matthew. 

It hit his open hand as Taehyung walked out of the bedroom. Matthew sat there for minutes with a pout on his face. ‘If I can’t even look at my phone what makes you think I can watch t.v. Tae?’ Matthew silently thought to himself. He was annoyed and sulking. 

He just wanted cuddles.

Matthew was shaken awake by a small hand. It was cold in some areas, most likely the rings she wore. Matthew assumed it was one of the girls, Taehyung hadn’t come back into their bedroom after he left. Matthew had decided to nap, anything was better than looking at his phone or trying to focus on a t.v. show. 

When he opened his eyes, Somin’s bare face was right in front of his. He squirmed back a little, “oppa, are you feeling better?” she asked softly. 

Matthew’s headache had declined in intensity with his nap but he felt hotter. He didn’t even want to try to speak. Jiwoo pushed her way closer to Matthew and placed a hand on his forehead. “Oppa, you’re burning up. Let me get Taehyung-oppa.” 

The youngest left to get Taehyung, Matthew’s pout came back in full swing. Somin smirked, “He’s just upset that he doesn’t know how to take care of you, Matt. He also doesn’t want to get sick, especially if the two of us get whatever you have.” She looked towards the door as Taehyung and Jiwoo returned. 

Taehyung had more food in his hands, Jiwoo looked to have water bottles under her arms and a pill bottle. Taehyung indicated for Somin to move so he could sit next to Matthew. The girls decided to lay on Taehyung’s bed and cuddle. 

Matthew whined, wanting the same thing from any of them at the moment. “I know, honey. But you have to eat something. I’m proud of you though,” Matthew was confused, what was the elder proud of him for? All he did was eat and sleep, it was very similar to being a baby or toddler. “You kept everything down from breakfast.”

OH. That. How did he tell Taehyung that he didn’t keep everything down. When he had gotten up to slowly creep his way to the bathroom he had thrown up. He almost didn’t make it. 

How had he been so quiet while throwing up? Was Taehyung that deaf or wasn’t he paying attention. Matthew was angry on top of being petty for still wanting cuddles. His pout grew deeper and Taehyung let out a sigh. 

“You just have to eat half of it, you can do it, babe.” Taehyung encouraged Matthew. But the main dancer refused. He pulled the blankets over his head to hide and avoid eating the rice and broth. He could hear the girls giggling to themselves from across the room. 

He heard the bowl clatter angrily against the bedside table, like it had been put down with force. He hoped Taehyung hadn’t made a mess on his carpet. The bed dipped further as Taehyung laid full on it. 

The older man raised the blankets and comforter to be closer to Matthew. He wrapped his arms around his waist and drew him towards his body. Matthew shifted to turn and face Taehyung, tucking his face into Taehyung’s neck. He smelled great, he put on Matthew’s favourite cologne today. 

A deep rumble emerged from Taehyung’s chest, “if I get sick, all three of you will be punished.” Matthew felt a shiver run down his back, he didn’t know what kind of punishment he would receive but he looked forward to it. As long as he got to cuddle someone, he was content. 

“This is not what I had in mind, Tae-hyung.” Matthew complained for the fourth time in a half hour. Taehyung was sitting on the couch in the boys’ living room, watching some drama with one of their friends in it. Matthew was mopping the floor on his hands and knees, he had been woken up early to sweep. 

Jiwoo was cleaning the cabinets and restocking all the dishes after Somin had washed and dried them. Somin was also in charge of laundry for the boys, Taehyung probably expected her to wash all the clothes in the girls’ dorms when they went home. 

Matthew looked up at Taehyung once he had finished mopping the living room, kitchen, and hallway. “Can I be done now, hyung?” He asked in his nicest voice, puppy dog eyes in full effect. Hoping to gain a little sympathy from Taehyung he coughed loudly. He was still slightly sick after all. 

Taehyung responded with his own cough, a little too enthusiastically. He bolted from the couch and ran to the bathroom. Matthew heard the telltale signs of throwing up, he waited until it was just dry-heaving to follow the eldest to the bathroom. 

“Oh, hyungie, it’ll be okay.” Matthew cooed softly as Taehyung flushed the toilet. He leaned back against Matthew’s built chest. After a few minutes he shifted to curl up in Matthew’s lap, nuzzling his cheek against Matthew’s body like a kitten. “Oh, so now you want cuddles, baby boy.” 

Taehyung preened as Matthew got comfortable on the cold bathroom floor. He held Taehyung close, thank goodness he didn’t have to clean anymore. Matthew smiled to himself as he pressed a kiss to Taehyung’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the foreigners hurt/comfort series. As always, requests are open and greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Hope you have a wonderful day/night! <333


End file.
